El Sol y la Luna Yaoi
by Letos-night
Summary: Aioria x Shaka, Universo Alterno. Pues... digamos que hay un Sol, hay una Luna, y la soledad les carcome a ambos U U


Este fic está inspirado en el Mito Prehispánico acerca del nacimiento del Sol y la Luna.

**Dedicatoria:**  
A mi amada Aurora.

Por que te amo, vida mía, y quise hacer, para ti, un fic realmente bello y que hablara un poco de, no se... como la opulencia puede ser triste, y el amor puede ser fugaz y.... no se... simplemente es para ti, con todo el cariño que te tengo. TE AMO.

**Personajes****:** Shaka, Aioria **  
Pareja: **Aioria x Shaka

**Tipo: **OS.**  
Clasificación: **G**  
Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, romance, **LEMON****  
**

,

* * *

**El Sol y la Luna  
One - Shot  
Aioria x Shaka  
Evento: Mitos y leyendas Shakaiorianas  
*Para Aurora*  
Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Lemon**

**

* * *

.  
**

Justo en el centro de una llama…

Justo allí…

Miró sus manos, el brillo incandescente de su rededor le cegaba por completo… una nueva luz en una nueva era de dualidad… día y noche, noche y día… bien y mal… más aquellos que giraban sus rostros eran incapaces de mirarle, y por ello, él sufría en soledad… una tan honda que a pesar del resplandor no podía ser apaciguada…

Sabía que aquello era el resultado de su sacrificio… podía sentir como había transformado sus huesos viejos en huesos fuertes, su piel arrugada en piel tersa, su cuerpo decrépito en un cuerpo fuerte… pero el rejuvenecimiento de su esencia no alcanzaba a calmar su necesidad de sonido, y de las miradas de aquellos que le adorarían… ellos no podrían verlo, y él no podría abrazarlos… y por lo mismo, la soledad sería por siempre el lenguaje único que podría cantar rodeado por el largo celeste del cielo.

Aioria era ahora, lo que una vez Nanahuatzin fue llamado… y el Sol, que se hubo creado con el valor de arrojarse a las llamas para iluminar la tierra, era ahora el astro temido y venerado e los hombres en el Anahuac.

Su mente incluso estaba confundido… era un nuevo ser que ya nada tenía que ver con el Dios viejo… no alcanzaba a recordar correctamente como había sido la hoguera sacra que hubo de convertirle en la luz potente que iluminaba las existencias terrenas… al cerrar sus ojos que ahora eran llamas doradas, no podía sino ver cánticos sacros, escuchaba tambores, oía un rezo… el rito había sido largo… pero dos luces se habían proclamado para el cielo…

**— Pero… Shaka, la otra luz, el dios arrogante y elegante… él tuvo miedo… —**

Y cuando Shaka, quien antes fue llamado Tecuciztécatl, tuvo temor de las llamas, él hubo de aventarse dentro de ellas,

**— Entonces ¿ahora solo habrá una luz sobre el cielo? ¿solo un dios se encargará de esa tarea de sacrificio eterno?… — **La luz abrasadora, que era su propio brillo, le cubría por completo **— Nacer, y morir diariamente con el filo y cobijo de las montañas… es así como ha sido escrito el destino que me aguarda… —** Y con tales pensamientos es que ahora comprendía el por qué de su soledad… **— Shaka sintió tal temor del fuego y de este destino que no pudo arrojarse a esas largas llamaradas para su renacimiento… y ahora yo, que una vez fui llamado Nanahuatzin, y en adelante por siempre seré llamado Aioria, estoy solo —** Y siempre estaría solo…

Más, no se arrepentía…

**— A pesar de todo, no siento temor… —**

No lo sentía…

Su nuevo día era el nuevo día del mundo y de los seres inferiores, caminaba entre el celeste, aderezado sus pisadas con nubes, dando calor a la tierra y comida a las plantas, alegría a los animales, y mostrando el camino a los hombres… recorría lentamente la bóveda astral para acostumbrarse a su nuevo deber, pero sentía la soledad azotándole la espalda…

Y por ello, cuando el filo de las montañas le susurró que era hora del nuevo sacrificio, él… él se sintió tranquilo… habría de caer sobre las montañas del oeste, dejando que su filo se le clavara en la piel y su sangre se derramase cual roja era en el cielo, entonces habría oscuridad y el mundo dormiría por algunas horas, solo para que él pudiera renacer en el este y recorrer nuevamente ese sendero…

Cuando llegó el momento cerró con fuerza los ojos… no quiso mirar a otro lado por donde pálido se distinguía un brillo, solo aferró los párpados, y soltó un grito lastímero llorando su eterna soledad… pues lo único a lo que Aioria le temía ahora era a siempre estar en silencio, nunca ser observado, nunca poder observar… y lloraba por el temor de Shaka, que le había condenado a la soledad…

El anochecer, como la vida de Aioria, sucedió rápidamente…

Y el anochecer fue oscuro por algunos segundos…

Pues Shaka tenía vergüenza por el temor que mostró en el círculo del rito sagrado, ese que habría de lanzarle al centro del cielo como la luz más hermosa que podría de existir en el enorme universo…

Su piel, que una vez fue de bronce, ahora era blanca como las rocas nocturnas… lustrosa y delicada, había perdido el mote fiero de un guerrero que hubo de caracterizarle en el curso de su primera vida… Shaka ya no era un hombre de armas… aquél honor lo había perdido al tener miedo…

Y un nuevo nombre escaparía de los labios de aquellos que le mirasen al lado de las estrellas, Shaka, nocturno Shaka que habría de permanecer en un camino tristemente luminoso en medio de la negritud del cielo… la gente le miraría directamente observando en las manchas, sus ojos, la vergüenza que portaba, no podría esconderse de la acusación que sobre él arrojarían todos los seres vivos…

Y se empequeñecería de dolor y de bochorno con cada era y cada década que pasara, destruyéndose por la intensa pena que le causaba el recuerdo de su cobardía… pues Aioria, alguien que frente a él no podía brillar ni un poco, había sido inmensamente valiente, abrazando con firmeza el rojo vivo del fuego sagrado…

**— Y fui vencido por tus arrugas y tus años, Aioria… vencido por tu valor, por tu fiereza… y ahora, en la palidez absoluta de una soledad tortuosa, he de perecer, siendo señalado por siempre por aquellas falanges tan humanas… —  
**  
Sus bellos ojos celestes, claros como el cielo diurno que no podría volver a ver en lo largo de su vida, se clavaron en el suelo

**— Siendo repudiado eternamente por esas existencias tan patéticas y menores… — **

Su orgullo lastimado se mostraba arrogante incluso en medio de la desgracia, considerando al antiguo dios decrépito inferior a pese a su superioridad en el momento decisivo… Y así, Shaka, transitó por una bóveda llena de reflejos que opacaban su belleza, parando en el sádico asesinato de su vida para dar paso a algo desconocido, algo reservado para quien se posaría ganador en el cielo… lejano, muy lejano…

Desapareció tras el mar, enjuagando sus ojos en el agua salada, haciendo que tocasen las fibras más sensibles del líquido vital y el color armonioso se pegara a sus pupilas… justo antes de morir soltó un llanto que aprendió el tzenzontle para cantar… por siempre…

**— ¿Zan ca iuhquin o yaz **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ¿Solo así he de irme,_**  
In omopopoliuh xochitla? - - - - - - - - - - **_- - Como las flores que perecieron?_**  
¿An tle notleyo yez in quenmanian? - - - **_- - ¿Nada quedará de mi nombre?_**  
¿An tle nitauhca yez in tlalticpac? - - - - **_- - ¿Nada quedará de mi fama aquí en la tierra?_**  
¡Ma nel xochitl, ma nel cuicati! **_- - - - - - - - ¡Al menos flores, al menos cantos!_**  
¿Quen conchihuaz noyollo yegua?** - - -_ - - - ¿Qué podría hacer mi corazón?_**  
O nen tacico **_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - En vano hemos llegado_**  
Tonquizaco in tlalticpac **_- - - - - - - - - - - - - En vano hemos brotado aquí en la tierra_**_ —_**

Y Aioria despertó de nuevo, iniciando el camino solitario… naciendo y muriendo… penando por la soledad y la nostalgia, viéndose reducido a cenizas en medio de la nada, abrasando a los ojos solitarios de aquellos que diariamente sudaban la jornada, mirando los valles y las aguas, extasiándose con lo que existía… pero sufriendo por el vacío luminoso que le rodeaba.

Y Shaka, al anochecer, se movía en el aire, acariciando con su platinidad el cielo oscuro, escondiéndose, llorando… buscando ocultar su rostro en cuanto le fuera posible, lográndolo poco a poco con las fases lunares del cielo…

Pues comenzaba el recorrido con firmeza, entendiendo que era su obligación sufrir la vergüenza, era su castigo, y debía mirar de frente a las estrellas, con el valor divino de su alta casta… ella lleno y completo en el cielo, como una moneda de plata que giraba en al aire… pero perdía fuerzas, y entraba en las fases, hasta que, terminando un ciclo, conseguía no existir y descansar un poco sobre el cielo escarchado, sin tener que mostrar su rostro, conocido entonces como luna nueva…

Es la soledad la carga que más lastima a los seres que respiran, sean divinos o inferiores… ese veneno pululaba en sus corazones lastimándoles… a pesar del alto cargo que ostentaban de día y noche respectivamente, ninguno podía acostumbrarse a la falta de sonido, y no importaban los cantos diurnos y las cigarras nocturnas, era la pesada ausencia lo que marcaba sus tristes tránsitos sobre los cielos.

Siguió el tiempo con sus años y sus décadas, acariciando mejillas de noche y día con luces intensas, dando cobijo a los amantes y energía a los trabajadores…

Pero mojando con lluvia los campos por las lágrimas nostálgicas de sus almas.

Hasta que el cielo, tuvo compasión de ellos, llamando a la rueda de los dioses, la misma que convocó a divinos para conminarles a ofrecerse en sacrificio en pro del mundo y su luz… dioses ancianos que escucharon atentos el discurso de la bóveda que debía escucharles de día y de noche lamentándose por la ausencia de vida a su alrededor…

**— Tuvieron que morir para dar luz… y lo hicieron… tuvieron que renacer en otros cuerpos, y lo hicieron, tuvieron que acoger otros nombres, y lo hicieron, tuvieron que aceptar el morir y renacer diariamente con pedernales ensangrentados, y lo hicieron…… — **Las miradas aguadas de los dioses esperaban la petición de cada astro celeste… **— Más… sufren soledad, la padecen y les envenena… ambos piensan que uno no se atrevió y que el otro fue perdonado… no comprenden que la divina misión es un regalo y no un castigo, una ofrenda y no una imposición… no conocen el beso cálido de un amante que se entrega a diario, ni tampoco las palabras de aliento de un amor…… —** Muchos pares de ojos descifraban sus gestos **— Pero merecen tal conocimiento… lo merecen por el regalo que, con sus muertes, hacen diariamente a cada criatura criada y escrita… y habremos de dárselos hoy, pues es justo que pupilas observen el cielo con sus astros en éxtasis…—**

El recorrido de Aioria comenzó por el oriente… despuntó temprano y en silencio… miró las montañas despedirle y se fue colocando a cada paso sobre el cielo, encontrando el cenit justo en el centro… mirando con pesar hacia el poniente, donde los sádicos pedernales aguardaban para clavarse en sus carnes, despellejándole al atardecer… como siempre…

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

**— Ya no se si soy capaz de hacerlo de nuevo… —** Miró al cielo silencioso **— Ya no se si puedo soportar otra daga entre mis músculos desgarrándome para que mi sangre decore por un momento el cielo… estoy cansado… estoy harto… no lo se… — ****  
**  
Sus llamas incandescentes eran cegadoras, y sin embargo, veía algo acercándose a su lado, un lunar de oscuridad que caminaba silencioso y en pesar para la cúspide del cielo, con la cabeza baja y la vergüenza clara en los gestos…

**— Shaka… —**

Apenas pudo reconocerle cuando se paraba a su costado…

**— Aioria… — **

Tan distintos a la última vez que se vieron…

Ya no había arrugas en el rostro del ahora moreno, sus ojos jade lo inundaban todo, sus llamas le hacían ver portentoso y poderoso, aún por encima del cielo… ya no era arrogancia lo que marcaba cada gesto del refinado rostro, la piel azabache se había transformado en un lienzo blanco y lustroso de belleza sin igual… el largo cabello dorado contrastaba con la platinidad de su cuerpo… los rizos de caoba se mostraban furiosos sobre la cabeza de Aioria, su piel de bronce ya no era la cetrina de la avanzada edad…

Se miraron, perdiendo el flujo del tiempo por unos segundos, extasiándose por la belleza luminosa que el otro expedía…

La mano de Shaka se aventuró un poco, invadiendo apenas los rasgos del moreno, acariciando sutilmente la piel candente que bullía en espera del actuar de aquellos ojos cielo… hacía mucho que nadie le miraba, y él sentía compañía con solo respirar el bello y elegante aroma que su piel despedía con soltura… el tacto de marfil era suave y delicado, atrapó las falanges entre sus dedos de bronce, retirándolos para jalarlo y apresarlo entre sus brazos… sintiendo la azorada respiración chocar contra su rostro…

Las manos blancas rodearon el cuello, los largos dedos se perdieron entre sus rizos…

Las manos morenas acariciaron la túnica, sus fuertes brazos le apretaron con fuerza…

Los alientos chocaron creando una mezcla erótica en el ambiente que pareció contagiarlo todo al inicio de la primavera…

Al inicio del eclipse… pues la luna estaba frente al sol, recargando los labios sobre la boca del otro, siendo besado por primera vez y dando igual su primer beso… las lenguas jugaron una discusión que se había quedado pendiente, resultando ambos ganadores en sus respectivas posturas, y soltando gemido y jadeo a conciencia y decisión…

Un beso, intenso, profundo y perfecto, dejando que el otro bebiera y absorbiera las penas que guardaban ambos corazones, desquitando el tiempo solitario en un contacto fugaz e intenso… mientras se robaban mutuamente el aliento reclamando el silencio del otro… habían pasado tanto tiempo sin contacto, que la necesidad se había intensificado, buscando ambos el intercambio más total de tactos para memorizarlo y almacenarlo…

Para siempre…

Curiosos retiraron las túnicas, admirando los cuerpos nuevos de cada uno, acariciando y lamiendo cada recoveco que tenía el otro para ofrecer a sus labios y su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel del contrincante estremecerse bajo la humedad de la lengua, la presión de los labios y la jocosidad de los dientes, desgarrando telas y pieles a placer para entender la naturaleza de la luz dorada y la luz blanca respectivamente…

No era de noche, tampoco era de día.

Era in momento fugaz e indeciso en el tiempo que jugaba con sus acepciones, entrometiéndose en sus caricias para intentar hacerles pensar… pero ambos se negaron rotundamente a analizar el momento, se concentraron en memorizas los pliegues y declives de la piel bajo sus manos, vagando la lengua de Aioria por el largo cuello de shaka, y las manos de Shaka por el grueso rostro de Aioria.

Nuevamente se buscaban en un beso arrebatado, mientras el uno miraba el punto de contacto por el cual unir sus cuerpos, entrometiéndose en la carne para escucharle gemir agudamente, y que la tierra misma se estremeciera cuando no hubo ninguna luz, ni blanca ni dorada, ni nocturna, ni diurna, ni siquiera las estrellas consolaban al mundo… solo había una sinfonía erótica de gemidos y jadeos en el cielo que se estremecía con el golpe brutal de arremetidas dentro del alma de uno de ellos…

Aioria embestía a Shaka, sintiendo la piel deshacerse cual mantequilla bajo el deseo de sus manos, la voz quebrarse agónica con su pasión…

El mundo estaba aterrado por la ausencia y presencia de ambos, por sus ansias de contacto que ahora se desbordaban con la lengua de shaka rozando cada pliegue de la oreja canela, sintiendo como había n ligero temblor en la pequeña y delicada pieza con el aire de su aliento dando escalofríos

Eran como dos niños pequeños tocando y reconociendo por vez primera.

Largas piernas blancas alrededor de una cadera de bronce.

Fuertes y morenos brazos, rodeando una cintura de alabastro.

Manos de ambos tonos deshaciendo la resistencia ajena, pedazos duros de carne, a nivel de pecho, subyugándose con dientes y lengua trabajando sobre ellos, pies y muslos tensos, cuello y ojos fríos, enrojecidos, hinchados…

Labios lastimados y ansiosos.

Arremetidas que hacían perlar los cuerpos con gotas de sudor… volaban por los aires mientras el calor sofocaba el ambiente, buscando derretir a cada ser vivo con la potencia de su deseo… demasiado poderoso para poder ser controlado…

Gritos histéricos de la luna buscaban romper la unión sagrada, mientras los rayos del sol rebasaban todo astro para conseguir tocarle por todas partes…

Un orgasmo hizo retumbar el cielo…

Las nubes gimieron junto con las gargantas de los amantes, dejando que la lluvia calmase el ruido, y distrajera a los curiosos, dándoles el deber de cuidar los campos… las respiraciones agitadas daban vaho al mundo en forma de neblina…

Los dedos sudorosos acariciaban aún la piel del amante que se marchaba…

Un momento de silencio fugaz culminaba… y ambos se alejaban en direcciones contrarias.

Hacia la muerte…

Jurándose volver a verse en otro tiempo, con el cansancio a flo de piel y las lágrimas dentro de los ojos… con la necesidad en el cuerpo y la sonrisa en el rostro.

Hasta que un nuevo momento de indecisión se conmoviera con su necesidad.

Hasta que la luz buscase descanso, y ellos descansaran también la soledad.

Hasta que, nuevamente la casualidad les llevara a un momento de intensa y agotadora pasión que sofocase al cielo y a la tierra, y a ellos mismos…

Y el eclipse se conociera de nuevo en el mundo, así como el grito desesperado de un amante en agonía, y el orgasmo inusitado en una histeria colectiva.

.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
